A Thousand Years
by Shen Meileng
Summary: For GaaHina Love Parade and Gaara b'day/ Hitam adalah warna kegelapan. Aku harusnya tahu dan harusnya menghindarinya. Tapi kenapa aku jatuh cinta dengan warna itu? / Ungu adalah warnamu. Warna yang pertama kali kulihat saat saat keluar dari kegelapan. Anggun, cantik dan lemah. Saat itulah aku tahu, kau harus menjadi milikku.


_**A Thousand Years**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Song : A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**_

_**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, Typo (baik disengaja maupun tidak), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut.**_

_**Karena tahun ini tema GaaHina adalah 'colour', aku memutuskan menggunakan warna hitam dan ungu. Check this out. :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hitam adalah warna kegelapan. Aku harusnya tahu itu dan menghindarinya. Tapi kenapa aku jatuh cinta dengan warna itu? Dan aku yakin tidak bisa hidup tanpa warna itu.**_

_**Ungu adalah warnamu. Warna yang pertama kali kulihat saat keluar dari kegelapan. Anggun, cantik dan lemah, itulah warnamu. Dan saat itulah aku tahu, kau harus jadi milikku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hitam, merah dan emas. Gaara sudah bosan melihat ketiga warna itu di dalam hidupnya. Yaa sebenarnya itu memang sudah konsekuensinya tinggal di kerajaan kegelapan. Dan Gaara sendiri adalah Raja Kematian di dunia gelap itu. Setiap hari dia memberikan perintah kepada anak buahnya untuk mencabut nyawa manusia. Tapi hari itu Gaara sudah bosan dengan tugasnya dan memutuskan untuk ke dunia manusia sebentar.

Saat sampai di dunia manusia, iris jade miliknya bertemu dengan iris lavender seorang gadis. Gadis itu terseyum lembut sebelum berjalan menjauh dari Gaara. Raja Kematian itu terdiam, terpesona dengan gadis itu. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia menginginkan sesuatu dan itu adalah gadis ungu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetua Hyuuga tentu saja panik saat tahu Hinata, sang Heiress menjalin hubungan dengan Raja Kematian. Tentu saja mereka tahu jika Raja kegelapan itu keras kepala dan tidak menerima kata penolakan. Tetapi menyerahkan Hinata kepada Raja kematian juga bukan pilihan. Setelah berdebat panjang, akhirnya mereka membuat kesepakatan yang kejam.

Hyuuga Hinata sang Heiress harus dibunuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara-kun.. Bagaimana suasana duniamu?" Tanya Hinata saat di pinggir danau

"Gelap, suram dan penuh dengan penderitaan.."

"Oh~" hinata mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan tangannya memainkan air dari pinggir danau itu

Keheningan itu terpecahkan saat Gaara memanggil Hinata dan memberikan sekuntum mawar dari dunianya. Tapi bukan mawar seperti umumnya, tapi Gaara memberikan mawar hitam.

"Eeh~ untukku?" Hinata gugup saat Gaara memberikan mawar hitam

"Hn"

Hinata menerima itu dengan gembira. Lupakan saja soal warna mawarnya, karena baru pertama kali dia menerima bunga dari laki-laki selain ayahnya.

"Hime, apa kau mau bersamaku selamanya?" Pertanyaan Gaara itu sukses membuat Hinata yang tersenyum senang, pelan-pelan pudar

"Ke-kenapa Gaara-kun bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau adalah warna pertama yang kulihat di dunia ini.."

Diam. Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara tidak berusaha mengejar Hinata, tapi dia melihat pantulan dirinya dari pinggir danau. Merah, hitam dan emas mendominasi penampilannya, kecuali warna iris matanya yang jade.

Gaara tidak tahu, bahwa pertemuan itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hinata. Dan Gaara tidak tahu, bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta dengan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana dia!" Gaara datang dengan pasukan kematiannya yang membuat para tetua Hyuuga takut. Namun harga diri Hyuuga mereka tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Dimana~" ucapan Gaara terputus saat adik Hinata, Hanabi keluar. Para tetua panik saat melihat Hanabi menghadap Gaara. Bisa-bisa Hyuuga kehilangan Heiress selanjutnya.

"Dia sudah tidak di dunia ini. Dan harusnya kau tahu hal itu, Raja Kematian.."

Gaara bagai di sambar petir saat mendengar perkataan Hanabi. Apa.. Hinata sudah mati? Siapa yang mencabut nyawanya tanpa persetujuannya? Siapa..

"Dia di bunuh oleh mereka.." Hanabi menunjuk para tetua yang membuat Gaara menatap mereka dengan tatapan mematikan

Sayup-sayup, Gaara bisa mendengarkan tangisan Hanabi. Tapi Gaara sudah tidak peduli, mata dan hatinya sudah gelap. Dia menyuruh pasukannya untuk membantai semua tetua itu tanpa menyisakan satupun. Satu-satunya orang yang di sisakan Gaara di sana adalah Hanabi.

"Aku akan kembali saat keturunan kalian sama seperti Hinata dan aku akan mengambilnya tanpa peduli persetujuan kalian.." Gaara pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga yang hanya tersisa Hanabi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seribu tahun sejak kejadia naas itu. Dan sepertinya Gaara harus bersabar menunggu Hinata atau setidaknya reinkarnasi Hinata kembali ke dunia karena setiap keturunan Hyuuga melahirkan anak perempuan berambut ungu, mereka langsung membunuhnya tanpa perikemanusiaan.

Entah siapa yang memulai cerita itu, namun setiap seratus tahun sekali pasti ada anak perempuan berambut ungu yang lahir dan tanpa ampun, tetua Hyuuga pasti memerintahkan untuk membunuhnya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut selama seribu tahun, sampai Hiashi mengakhiri tradisi yang menurutnya konyol itu. Tentu saja Hiashi di tentang oleh para tetua, khususnya ayahnya. Tapi Hiashi tidak peduli dan membawa kedua anak perempuannya serta sang istri pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Tapi para tetua tidak tinggal diam. Mereka selalu berusaha membunuh Hinata, namun selalu gagal karena Hiashi menempatkan pengawal kemanapun Hinata pergi. Ya, gadis malang itu adalah Hinata. Tapi dia bukan Hinata seribu tahun lalu yang mati di racun oleh para tetua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menggerutu sebal. Selama hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia bisa seperti gadis normal. Bermain, jalan-jalan bersama teman ataupun pacaran. Oke, yang terakhir lupakan saja. Tapi intinya, Hinata merasa ayahnya terlalu over proctective padanya. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi!

Hinata tidak pernah tahu alasan ayahnya melakukan hal itu. Hiashi tidak mau anaknya tahu bahwa seharusnya Hinata mati karena cerita legenda konyol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hina-chan, kau yakin?" Sakura tampak tidak yakin dengan rencana Hinata

"Aku yakin. Aku mohon Sakura, hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bisa merasakan bagaimana kehidupan remaja seusiaku.." Jelas Hinata memelas pada Sakura

Sakura tahu Hinata tidak pernah lepas dari pengawal yang disediakan ayahnya. Dan terkadang Hinata malu dan menangis di hadapannya karena keadaan itu.

"Baiklah, hanya untuk kali ini.." Sakura menghela nafas yang membuat Hinata tersenyum senang dan memeluk Sakura

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata jade mengawasi mereka dan seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

'Hime, akhirnya aku bisa memiliku setelah menunggumu selama ini..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata meruntuki kebodohannya. Harusnya dia tidak kabur dari pengawal ayahnya jika tahu begini. Hinata sekarang sendirian karena terpisah saat jalan-jalan dengan Sakura dan di hadapannya sekarang ada beberapa preman.

"Hai nona manis.." Sapa salah satu dari mereka yang membuat Hinata melangkah mundur, ketakutan. Tapi dia tidak bisa mundur lagi, karena tubuhnya sudah membentur dinding.

Para preman itu menyeringai dan membuat Hinata menutup matanya, pasrah tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Harusnya Hinata berteriak meminta tolong, tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pelan-pelan Hinata membuka matanya dan terkejut saat seorang cowok menghajar semua preman itu sendirian. Dan saat preman-preman itu kabur, Hinata langsung terduduk di aspal dingin. Hinata benar-benar bersyukur sekaligus ketakutan karena hal itu baru pertama kali terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara bariton itu membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa, Hinata yakin orang di depannya berbahaya tapi di saat bersamaan dia merasa aman.

Cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri dan Hinata menyambutnya. Baru kali ini Hinata menyentuh tangan seorang cowok selain ayahnya yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara bariton itu sarat akan kekhawatiran, tapi dia tidak melepaskan genggaman dari tangan Hinata

"E-eeh. I-iya. Aku baik-baik saja.." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan cowok berambut merah itu dengan terbata. Padahal Hinata tidak pernah terbata jika berbicara dengan orang lain

Cowok itu hanya tersenyum yang membuat Hinata terpana. Entah kenapa, senyuman itu terasa sangat menyenangkan dan dia merindukan untuk melihatnya. Padahal Hinata yakin belum pernah bertemu dengan cowok itu sebelumnya.

.

**.**

**.**

"Gaara-kun.." Panggil Hinata pelan saat cowok berambut merah yang tadi menolong Hinata membawa ke sebuah tempat yang gelap di tepi sungai

"Hn"

"Ke-kenapa kita kemari?"

Cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Hinata. Hinata merasa meleleh mendapatkan tatapan itu.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di sini?" Tanya Gaara yang membuat Hinata kaget. Kenapa Gaara bertanya seperti itu?

"A-apa maksud Gaara-kun?"

Cowok itu hanya diam dan menatap Hinata dengan intens. Hinata tidak menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Gaara sudah sangat dekat. Hinata baru menyadari itu saat merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara.

"Hime, jawablah pertanyaanku.." Suara Gaara terdengar parau dan putus asa. Hinata terdiam, sepertinya dia mendapatkan potongan masa lalu leluhurnya seribu tahun lalu

"K-kau Gaara-ku yang mem-memberikanku bunga ma-mawar itu?" Tanya Hinata tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan menyeka air mata Hinata, lalu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata tentu saja kaget, tapi dia tidak protes karena dia merasa hangat, nyaman dan terlindungi di dalam pelukan itu.

"Hime, jangan pergi tinggalkan aku lagi.." Bisik Gaara lirih

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Setelah seribu tahun, akhirnya kita bisa bersama. Mungkin aku egois karena menginginkamu bersamaku selamanya, tapi selama seribu tahun aku tidak bisa mengalihkan diri dari warna lain. Aku sudah berusaha mencari warna ungu lain, tapi tidak ada yang sama denganmu, Hime.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Author tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin ini gambaran hati author yang lagi galau kali. #plak**_

_**Ya seperti biasa, author minta reviewnya :)**_


End file.
